


Felinette Month

by FandomQueenliness



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Felinette November, M/M, felinette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomQueenliness/pseuds/FandomQueenliness
Summary: A month dedicated to these two sweet dorks, curtesy of the Felinette November blog, run by the fabulous people in the Felinette discord server.





	1. Day 1: Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 1 of Felinette Month! This has been the work of the amazing people in the Felinette Discord, who have worked to make this even happen. Check out the Felinette November blog on Tumblr for works, art, and more!

Marinette sat on the stairs, chin in her hand, gazing about the courtyard happily. Peeking out from her bag, Tikki was surveying too. Together, they smiled at the view before them.

_Love. _

It was everywhere, that wonderful, almost tangible thing.

Below her, couples milled about, bring a shine to the world. Marinette was not ashamed to say she was basking in it. Everything was just so _wonderful _when love was around.

She was especially ecstatic that so many of her friends were together, enjoying their time together. Looking over the courtyard, she searched for them.

Alya and Nino were talking together, their eyes soft and bright.

Rose and Juleka, holding hands, leaning against the other.

Ivan and Mylene, cuddling on a bench, soaking up the sun.

Marc and Nathaniel, huddled over their comic, smiling bashfully.

And all the other couples, people she had known for years, together at last. Marinette had watched, had cheered them on, had offered help, advice and a shoulder to lean on when needed.

And, when necessary, when asked, given them a little outside help. Marinette had always said; all love took was a little encouragement. And she would always be glad to encourage what made people happy.

Even if her ventures for Adrien’s heart hadn’t worked out—even if she found her eyes on… someone else—she could still be happy for her friends.

Marinette let out a contented sigh, watching her friends.

Someone came to sit beside her, and Tikki slipped back into the bag.

Marinette turned to look up at Félix, her smile growing wide.

“Hey,” she greeted, titling her head to look up at him.

“Enjoying looking at your clients?” He replied in lieu of greeting.

Marinette cocked her head. After knowing him for a few months, she could tell he was teasing, but she didn’t know what he was taking about.

He nodded at their classmates in the yard, many holding hands. “You’re quite the matchmaker, Marinette.”

_Oh. _She laughed a little. “I guess you could say that. I just like helping people find love. I never thought of myself as a matchmaker.”

Félix didn’t crack a smile. He just gazed ahead with icy focus. “I have a client for you.”

Marinette blinked, surprised. Félix had always been very aloof about the subject of relationships; she couldn’t think of anyone that he would want to set up. Why would he even care?

“Who?” She asked, leaning closer to him.

A hint of pink crossed his cheeks. “Myself.”

Marinette reeled back, ignoring the sudden burst in her chest. “Wha—_what?” _

He continued in a factual tone, “You have the highest success rate I’ve ever seen. 100%.”

“I’m not—I mean—”

“Everyone you have set up is still together. Your methods, while… questionable, always work. And even when it appears that one has no interest in the other, the pairing is made in the end with everyone happy.”

Marinette didn’t know what she was feeling, so she settled for flattered. “Thank you? I’ve never put much thought into it before.”

“Yes, well.” Félix seemed to falter for a moment. “I would like your help in my romantic endeavours. As a favour, though I am happy to compensate you for any expenses needed.”

“That won’t be necessary,” she replied on instinct. “I would be—” her tongue felt thick “—happy to help you.”

He finally looked at her, a trace of a smile on his lips. “Thank you, Marinette.”

“It’s not a problem.” _Then why does it feel that way? _“Anything for a friend.”

Félix’s eyes snapped forward again, something changing in the air. “Of course.”

Marinette tried to keep her emotions steady.

_Why do I feel this way? _She wondered. _Am I just worried Félix won’t spend as much time with me once he’s in a relationship? Or…_

“Do you…” she struggled to get the words out. “Have anyone in mind?”

“Yes."

“Oh.” Marinette looked down at her hands. “Well, I can start drawing up some plans—”

“You.”

_Me?_

“Me?”

Félix’s cheeks were red now. “Yes. I find you quite pleasant to be around, and I would like to spend more time with you. In a romantic way.”

Marinette squeaked. _What is happening. _

“You have many characteristics that I find admirable. You are kind, clever, and creative. Confident, strong, skilful.”

Félix liked her. **Félix liked her. **

**“**Also… very cute.”

_Félix think’s I’m cute. _Marinette’s mind was in a flurry of shock, surprise, and internal screaming. _He think I’m cute. _

“So I would like to ask that you consider me for a possible match.” Félix never rushed his words, but this was the closest he had ever gotten. This was the closest Marinette had ever seen him to flustered.

“I have taken some time to make this decision, but I am confident in my capabilities to make you happy,” he continued, sounding more and more like he was about to bolt. “We already have a pre-existing friendship, which according to research is one of the best indicators of a good relationship.”

Marinette could only stare at him in wonder.

_I like him, _she realised. In the months they had known each other, her heart had found Félix. It had been her waning crush on Adrien that blinded her, stopped her from realising that she had moved on long ago. But not anymore, not when Félix was here, beside her, offering her joy and support that she wanted to return tenfold.

Her heart burst open, and warmth filled her whole body.

Félix was looking down at his hands now, rambling away, unaware of her realization.

“You bring such light to my world, Marinette. Your friendship alone has changed everything for me, making me see life in a different way. No one has ever done that before.”

His grey eyes were big as they met hers. She wanted to smile, to tell him _yes_, but he kept talking.

“I want to hold your hand,” he confessed. “And take you on dates, and go on walks, and talk to you. I want to spend time with you. I want to make you happy.”

Her breath disappeared. “Félix—”

Turning back to the courtyard, he closed his eyes. “I understand that you have liked Agreste for some time, and I know I can’t expect you to just let go of those feelings. But I also know that you have not tried to confess for a few months, and that you have stopped seeing him in quite the same way.”

He bounced his knee, just slightly. “So, I— I would like to request that you consider me for a relationship. As a boyfriend. You don’t need to answer right away,” he added hurriedly.

“Félix—”

“I don’t want to make you feel pressured if you do not wish to pursue a relationship with me, please do not try and spare my feelings. I can only ask that we remain friends—”

“Félix.”

“—but please know that…” he took a deep breath, and turned his whole body to her, expression open and sincere. “I do like you Marinette. Very, very much.”

He closed his eyes, standing up fluidly.

“Thank you for your time,” he said quietly. “I will see you in class.” He turned to walk down to the courtyard, chin up, shoulders back.

“Félix,” she called, standing up as well. She ignored her rapid heartbeat. She had to do this now, had to tell him.

He looked at her, eyes wide. “Please,” he whispered hoarsely. “Give me some time.”

_Oh, Félix, _she thought fondly, heart aching for just a moment, _I’m not waiting one moment more._

She grabbed his hand, stepping closer, angling her face up.

“I like you,” she told him. “Very, very much.”

Marinette only caught a glimpse of his surprised joy before she brushed her lips against his.

She could taste his smile in their kiss, and when she pulled back, he was smiling.

“Another successful match then?” He said, leaning down, breath brushing her mouth.

Below them, there were murmurs and hushed gasps, but Marinette didn’t care.

“Like you said,” she murmured. “I have a 100% success rate.”

And then she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again.


	2. Day 2: Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic in Paris, on a night snatched from duty and luck

Under a velvet blue sky, studded with stars, a couple dances on a forgotten roof.

In her ears, there is the power of a universe, of endless life and creation. On his hand, he wears the ability to destroy, of an endless sea where nothing exists.

They could have the power of gods, if they chose. This magic, passed from millennia to millennia, from hero to hero, could shape the world like clay for them, if only they wished.

But in a city of monsters and love, two ancient beings, older than memory, older than light, rest without care.

For their magic is safe in the hearts of these two chosen.

For in her eyes, so bright under the simple moon, he sees a world where he has no want or need to destroy.

For in his smile, a curve of joy and contentment, she sees a world where she creates not to save, but to enjoy.

In each other, they see all that they could want.

_“Marinette,” he whispers against her hair, leading her through the steps of a dance that doesn’t exist. _

_“Yes, Félix?” She murmurs, her head on his chest, their hands entwined. _

Somewhere nearby, two gods float in their own dance. Somewhere in this city, there is a man who creates villains out of people. Somewhere out there, there are people with the ability to move through space and time, conjure illusions, turn themselves into elements, stop people with only a word, create beings from emotions.

All around them, there is magic and power, humming against their skin, brushing against their own.

But to them, for just one night, while they celebrate a year they never thought they would have had together, setting aside luck and fate for a few moments, those types of power don’t exist.

_“I love you.” _

To them, the only magic in Paris that night is love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2! Yes!!!


	3. Day 3: Kwami Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wants to have some fun. Félix is weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3! I'm still going!!!!! I'm amazed!!!!

Félix was relaxed.

After meeting Marinette and becoming a hero of Paris, he would have thought that these moments would have become rarer, but instead, they had become more frequent, and infinitely more cherished.

He was in Marinette’s deck chair, reading a book, with Marinette herself in his lap, reading her own book. Sunshine was pouring down and lighting up her dark hair, making her skin glow, and generally making everything seem brighter.

Félix smiled. Yes, he was relaxed, and happy, and nothing could possibly change that.

Then Marinette twisted her head around to look at Félix, with big pleading eyes.

_Whatever she wants, I’m screwed. _“No.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “You don’t even know what I’m going to say.”

Félix kept his eyes on his book, pointedly not looking at her. “I know it’ll be a headache.”

“Please?” she pouted, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Red exploded across his face. _Dammit. _

“No.”

She turned completely, putting her hands on his shoulders, wearing a sly expression. “Oh?”

“Marinette,” he warned. “I’m not that easy to convince.”

She shrugged, mischief sparkling in her eyes. “I’m not even trying yet.”

_Oh no. _

She leaned in close enough that he could see all her freckles, close enough that he could just lean forward and…

“I was thinking…” she murmured, running her hands through his hair. “For some fun.”

She pressed a kiss to his mouth.

“We could do a little experiment.

Félix’s eyes fluttered closed.

She kissed him again. “Just for fun.”

His book started to slip from his hands.

“Maybe…”

He was starting to drift off.

“… we could swap kwamis for a little?”

Immediately, Félix snapped out of his haze. Sitting up straight, he looked Marinette right in the eyes, removing her—_dangerous—_hands from his hair. “Absolutely not.”

“Please?” she tried. “For me? _Please?_”

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Marinette, it isn’t a good—”

She rolled her eyes. “I already talked it through with Tikki, she gave it her okay, and besides, you’d be a great ladybug.”

Félix gave her an unimpressed stare, trying not to remember what she looked like as Lady Noire. “You just want to take out your anger through cataclysm.”

Marinette grinned. “Duh. But…” she fiddled with his tie, looking up at him through her lashes. “I also really want to see you in my spots.”

Félix looked up to the sky, cursing whatever being made his girlfriend so cute and so very good at coercing him.

“Fine!” He threw his hands in the air. “But only for today!”

“He said yes!” A voice exclaimed, and the kwamis appeared. Plagg looked far too pleased with himself. “Told you he would Sugar cube.”

Tikki shared a look with Félix. “I never doubted Marinette, I just thought Félix would hold out for longer.”

“Wow, thanks.”

Tikki shrugged. 

Marinette laughed, and kissed him slowly, thoroughly distracting him. When she pulled away, Félix’s face was hot and flushed.

“Thank Fé,” she whispered against his lips, then stood up, smiling at the kwamis. “This is going to be so much fun!”

“I’m going to regret this,” Félix muttered.

Plagg’s green eyes were mischievous. “I’m not, now hurry up!”

Tikki came to rest in his hand. “Well, I look forward to working with you Félix!”

_Okay, maybe this won’t be so bad. _

“The feeling is mutual, Tikki,” Félix replied softy.

Félix slid off his ring and handed it to Marinette, who exchanged it for her earrings.

Marinette grinned at Plagg, looking feral. “Ready?”

Plagg cackled. “You know the words, kit.”

“Plagg, Claws Out!”

A flash of light, and Lady Noire appeared, holding out a hand to Félix. “Ready Fé.”

He took her hand, letting her pull him to his feet. “I find it slightly unfair you look better as Chat Noir than I do.”

She winked her cat eyes at him. “Perks of being Plagg’s favourite.” Then she jumped to the next roof, her tail waving. “Want your ring back?”

Félix smiled, already putting on the earrings. “Maybe.”

Lady Noire stood up, spinning her baton. “Better catch me, then.” She blew him a kiss, then started bounding across Paris.

Félix looked at Tikki. “Let’s go make sure our idiots don’t cause too much chaos.”

The goddess did a spin. “Whenever you’re ready.”

He watched his girlfriend dance across the city, towards the Eiffel Tower. He could feel the power of creation at his fingertips. 

“Tikki… Spots On.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out the Felinette November blog on tumblr!!!!


	4. Day 4: Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wants a vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4!

“Should we go on a vacation?” Marinette mused.

Next to her, Félix looked up from his crossword puzzle. “What was that dear?”

“A vacation,” she repeated. “A short one. A week at most. What do you think?”

Félix seemed to consider it. His blonde hair was spilling over his shoulders. Marinette was really hoping he wouldn’t cut it. “Any particular reasons why?”

Marinette shrugged, pulling the bed sheets up. “We’ve been working hard this week. We deserve a break.”

“You just want to avoid the cold,” Félix teased, placing the puzzle on his bedside table and leaning over to kiss her shoulder.

She hummed, leaning down to nuzzle him. “You know me well, husband.”

Félix smiled at her, his grey eyes steady. He cupped her face with one hand, and she leaned into it, closing her eyes.

“I want to spend time with you,” she murmured slowly. “So, vacation. We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Félix laughed, low and soft. He kissed her forehead. “Let’s have a vacation. Wherever you want. I don’t mind, as long as I’m with you.”

Marinette settled into his arms, pleased with herself. “Sap.” 

“Only for you,” Félix said into her hair. “Now go to sleep, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out Felinette November on tumblr!


	5. Day 5: Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is hurt, and Félix stays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my defense, I was really busy. I can't help it if I'm four days behind. Life is weird man

Félix held Marinette as she cried into his chest, the two of them huddled on her chaise in her dark, cold room. He kept his arms locked around her, even as his heart broke with every tear she shed, to give her even just a small modicum of comfort, of feeling loved.

She didn’t seem to notice, blinded by tears that turned her clear eyes red. His shirt was wrinkled from where she gripped it in her hands.

“I thought—I thought they were my fr—friends,” she cried into his shoulder, struggling to get the words out. Her body was racked by soundless sobs. “How c—co—could they b—believe her?”

“They don’t deserve you,” he said fiercely, wanting to shake her friends by their throats. How could they hurt Marinette, hurt her enough that their betrayal left open wounds on her heart?

“I j—jus—just left for a second,” Marinette said hoarsely. She had been crying for hours—ever since her classmates did something so terrible she couldn’t even tell him without bursting into a fresh wave of tears.

“Just rest,” Félix told her, trying to keep the rage out of his voice. “Sleep, ma ciel étoile. I’m here.”

“Please, Félix,” she whispered, her voice sounding as scarred and beaten down as she looked. “Please don’t leave. You’re the o—only one who hasn’t l—le—left me.”

“I won’t.” Tears burned his eyes. “I won’t ever leave. I’m here, I promise.”

She nodded, slumping against him, and he felt rather than saw her inch towards sleep, exhausted after the events of the day.

But even when she was asleep, he held her close, not wanting to risk her waking up and thinking he had left.

He didn’t know what had happened, but what he did know was that this day would be a scar upon her for a long time. It was an open wound right now, and though Félix hated to admit it, even when the pain passed, it would haunt. Marinette didn’t cry from just nothing.

But Félix would stay, and he would help her wait until the day these scars left by her friends faded. He would stay, because he loved her more than anything, and no tears, betrayals, or liars could change that.


	6. Day 6: Road trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment in the car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but I loved writing it.

Marinette laughed as she stood through the sunroof, wind slicing her cheeks, revelling in the sunshine. To her left, blue waves crashed, to her right, fields of green and gold stretched to hills and valleys.

“Marinette!” Félix hollered, banging on the roof with one hand. “Sit down. You’ll fall, or get me arrested!”

She laughed again, then swung down into her seat. Félix glared at her as she clicked her seatbelt, then rolled his eyes when she leaned over to kiss his cheek.

“Why did I agree to this road trip again?” He muttered grumpily.

“Because you love me,” Marinette said, smiling at him.

“Is it too late to change my mind?” Félix snarked, but his free hand found hers and squeezed.

Marinette grinned, raising his hand to her lips to kiss it. Her boyfriends blushed, but kept his eyes on the road.

Thank you for coming with me,” she murmured into his palm.

“It’s not like I was going to let you leave me behind,” Félix replied, pulling his hand back to the steering wheel. “You’re stuck with me.”

Marinette’s heart felt close to bursting. “Even on road trips?”

He spared her a smile, silver eyes soft. “Even on road trips.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I a complete sucker for soft moments of affection between these two? Yes, yes I am. Go check out Felinette November on tumblr!


	7. Day 7: Couple's firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Félix watches a couple grow... and wither

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I entirely happy with this? No. But I'm tired and behind so this'll have to do. Go check out Felinette November on tumblr to find better works, and also some absolutely smashing art.

Félix had always been observant, so it surprised no one when he was there to observe all of Marinette and Adrien’s firsts. Through every milestone, celebration, mistake, success, and failure—he was there.

He was there when the first met, even if he didn’t know it at the time. From the street, he saw a red clad girl fly through the air and tumble to earth with an ally cat.

They fell like a meteor, wrapped up together, as if they belonged that way. She apologised for the first time, and he forgave her for the first time. 

When they fought together, even new and unfamiliar, they were a team.

Félix hadn’t cared then. He only cared they were heroes.

He was there when they met again, without masks. The second day of school, when she thought he put gum on her seat.

That first meeting, he was not the sun; she was.

She had walked in, and her smile burned away when she saw Adrien leaning over her seat. Félix had watched like a shadow as she glared at the model boy, blazing with fury, cutting off his words with fire in her voice. And the sunshine boy trembled before this girl, this girl with fierce determination, who had changed over-night. Who had become a warrior.

It wasn’t only green eyes that watched as she took a seat.

He was there when they were truly a team for the first time, caught up by the crowd, a thousand white butterflies above him.

He saw him first fall for her.

And he saw her first miss it.

He was there when they first became friends. When she fell, under a borrowed umbrella and a stormy sky.

From the safety of the school, Félix watched Adrien approach her, apologise, explain, offer a gift against the rain.

He saw the first time they touched hands, as the umbrella was passed. He saw the first time they laughed together.

He saw the first time she watched Adrien leave.

And the first time the oblivious boy didn’t realise what she felt.

He was there the first time she tried to confess, dragged along by her enthusiasm and her stubborn mission to befriend him.

He saw the first time she failed to confess. He offered her a book to distract her from it.

Her smile made it worth it.

He was there the first time Chat Noir tried to confess, though they were both struck by a dark arrow right after.

Félix watched, appalled, as he grabbed Ladybug, pulled her close, brushed away her worries, and ignored the danger to speak his heart. As he put his feelings above his duty.

The blond was vindicated when the cat was punished for his lack of professionalism by being shot, even if he was too soon after.

He awoke from the Akuma’s control to find he had written Marinette a strongly worded letter, detailing how he disliked her. He burned it and felt the urge to apologise for deeds he couldn’t remember.

He was so consumed by it, he didn’t notice when Adrien sulked all day in class, ignoring the pained looks Marinette gave him.

That was their first valentine.

He was there the first time he called her ‘just a friend’.

Félix saw her wilt, the way her face fell, her hopes waver.

It wasn’t the first time Adrien didn’t realise the girl he loved was right in front of him, but it was the first time it hurt her.

It hurt to see her hurt, so Félix swept her away, and spent an afternoon trying to make her forget.

She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

But she didn’t forget the first time Adrien hurt her.

He was there the first and only time Adrien asked her autograph.

Marinette blushed and stuttered and complied.

And Félix hated the hope it gave her, how even just a glimmer of Adrien’s admiration fortified her choice to pursue him.

He didn’t ask for her autograph. He instead asked if she wanted to get coffee with him.

She said yes.

He was there when Chat Noir first lied about his relationship with Ladybug.

He saw the jealousy, the deliberate lies and omissions in those acidic green eyes.

Félix wondered if she ever learned the truth.

He was there when she first sacrificed herself for Adrien.

He paced outside the gates as she went in alone. He stayed, at her request, as she offered herself up, lying—despite how she hated to—to Adrien’s father, hoping that the undeserving object of her affections was spared.

She risked her future, her dream, her reputation with Agreste—all for his son.

But she ignored Félix’s disapproval, and stood firm in her decision.

He never forgot that it was Adrien’s decisions that led her to this.

He was there when they first danced together.

She was shoved into his arms, and he smiled down at her, still so painfully, awfully, unaware of her feelings. He saw it as a dance between friends. She thought it was a dream come true.

Félix thought it was cruel that she did this to herself, and that her friends encouraged it.

He didn’t ask her to dance, even though he felt the urge. No, she beat him to it and asked him herself. He accepted without thinking, and her smile was worth the stares.

He was there when she first rejected Chat Noir.

Félix had witnessed, from the window of a library, as he offered her a rose, and she told him she did not feel the same.

Then he turned away from them, to offer some privacy, relieved that Ladybug hadn’t fallen for such a childish partner.

He found himself wondering how Marinette would reject someone. That line of thought was banished, and Félix drowned himself in poetry.

Love poetry.

He was there when they first tried to move on.

He watched Adrien offer Kagami a rose and watched again when Adrien asked for Marinette’s help.

He soothed her worries, urged her to forget the boy that only brought her strife. But he looked away when she invited Luka to be her date.

When she told him she was still waiting for Adrien, Félix felt pain and relief.

They went to the ice rink later that month, just the two of them. He held her hand and felt warm.

He was there when Marinette first made a leap, and kissed Adrien on the cheek.

And he saw how little it meant to the foolish boy.

He was there to witness the first time Marinette cried over Adrien. And he could only watch as she fell against Luka.

He was there to see the first time she made a real attempt to move on, leaving Kagami and Adrien in peace.

She smiled at Félix, with tears in her eyes, and he hid his own, silently thanking Luka for offering her what Adrien could not give.

He was there the first time they kissed.

Marinette had seemed shaken after an akuma, though she refused to speak of it. Félix had done everything to distract her from her worry; offering to play video games, get ice cream, bake cookies. At last, he had resorted to making hot chocolate and sitting on her balcony, naming the stars as she had asked him to do days before.

So he was there when her father told them she had a guest, and Marinette asked him to stay on the balcony while she went to see them.

And Félix had waited, until the wind turned cold and he slipped back into her room.

Just as Marinette asked, “What does this mean?”

Just as Adrien replied, “It means I’ve always loved you, Marinette.”

And Félix watched as they kissed for the first time.

They broke apart, grinning to themselves, and noticed him. Marinette started to stutter, rushing out an explanation or an apology for making him wait. All Félix saw was Adrien’s arm around her waist.

Félix nodded to her. “I’m happy for you.”

And he left, leaving them alone.

That was the first time they broke his heart.

He was there the first time they walked into school, hand in hand. He was the first to turn and see her blush, his eager smile as he leaned down to kiss her.

He was also the first one to turn away, walking into class and ignoring the gasps and exclamations and congratulations.

When they walked in, sitting together, he buried himself in his book.

He was there when they got their first couple’s ice cream from Andre.

Marinette had been wrapped up in Adrien for the last week, and they hadn’t been able to spend any time together outside of class. Félix had been glad for the distance, but Marinette had practically dragged him with her and the rest of the couples in class to find Andre.

Marinette had smiled at him over her shared cone with Adrien. Félix had averted his eyes and refused an ice cream of his own.

Andre gave him a sad look and didn’t push it.

Félix left as soon as possible once Marinette was distracted by Adrien.

He was there when their relationship first came under scrutiny.

Everyone could tell something was wrong between them—had been wrong for a while. Ever since the glow of getting together had worn off, Marinette had been different, looked thoughtful. Adrien had been moaning to the boys about the decrease in dates—heedless of how much of Marinette’s time he been taking up.

And rumours were Marinette had confided in the girls that she was second-guessing their relationship.

Adrien had turned hopeful eyes to Félix, wondering if he had known what Marinette was thinking, as one of her dearest friends.

Félix had shaken his head and left Adrien to complain. He stayed away from the gossip pit school had become, hiding away under homework and his studies.

But he couldn’t help but watch the way Marinette would look at Adrien when he turned away.

She looked hurt.

He was there for their first fight.

They had come into the courtyard early, bickering too much to see him on the second level.

Minutes passed and they kept talking, their voices growing in volume and anger, rising to the sky, echoing through the stone hallways, until no one could deny the perfect couple was yelling at each other.

Félix stayed, paralysed behind a pillar, and learned everything. Their identities, the vague details of how they were revealed, and then more that broke his heart.

He learned that Marinette was upset because Adrien only liked her because she was Ladybug.

That Adrien had been ignoring her feelings and wants and wishes.

That she didn’t love him anymore, and he had decided to ignore this.

That she felt he was not ready for a relationship, felt he needed to grow first.

And that she wanted to break up with him.

They did break up then. Marinette lowered her voice, and gave him back the charm he made for her birthday.

Adrien had cried, demanded she not leave him, exclaiming they were soulmates, that they belonged together, and that she couldn’t just abandon their partnership.

She responded by walking away.

That day in class, she sat by Félix, and when he pulled her away later to tell her what he heard, he saw her cry a second time.

He was there the first time Adrien apologised after Marinette had broken up with him.

Félix stood behind her as Adrien apologised for his behaviour, for his blindness, for the way he had put his feelings before her and their duty, and their city, and their own growth.

And Félix was the first to see Marinette forgive him for it all.

And then, it wasn’t their firsts anymore. It was his and Marinette’s.

Even if he wouldn’t know it until five months later, when she finally kissed him for the first time.

That was when Félix said their story began.

But if anyone else was telling this tale, they would say that this story was always about them, and their firsts.

And who was going to disagree?


	8. Day 8: Myths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Félix isn't superstitious, Marinette is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favourite so far, I'm very happy with this one. If you can't tell, I'm a sucker for the face the one waiting at the altar makes when they see their partner walking down the aisle.

“Marinette,” Félix sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. “I thought you didn’t believe in these silly myths.”

“You clearly thought wrong then,” her voice called from behind the door of the bride’s chamber, amused at his annoyance. It wasn’t fair, he was in this antechamber; forbidden to see his own fiancée

Alya smirked and crossed her arms, blocking the door. “Beat it blondie, it’s tradition.”

Chloe and Kagami nodded, gesturing for him to leave. Félix stood his ground. He was determined to speak to his future wife—and not through a door like children.

“Ma ciel étoile, please,” he said. “Can I not even kiss you before the ceremony?”

“Nope!” Tikki phased through the door, her cheerful smile razor edged. “I’m afraid the bride’s wishes are to be respected and upheld, and the bride wishes to keep to tradition.”

Chloe batted her eyelashes mockingly. “No matter how much the groom misses her.”

Félix turned sharply away from her, ignoring the bait.

“Really? Of all the traditions, why this one?” he whined—_asked. _

Marinette giggled. “Because I like this one, and it will be so worth not seeing you when I walk down the aisle.”

“But that can’t happen until you’re at the altar,” Kagami said, a dangerous look in her eye. “So you will leave and take your place to make sure everything runs smoothly, even if I have to get you there at sword point.”

Félix swallowed; his throat suddenly dry. “I thought Marinette made you leave your sword at home.”

Kagami smiled. “She had other things to worry about.”

“No threatening my husband,” Marinette ordered through the door. “And Félix?”

He gave Alya a dark look, and she rolled her eyes, allowing him to lean against the door.

“Yes?” He answered softly.

There was the sound of a creak—Marinette leaning against the door on her side “You will see me, you know,” she whispered. He swore he felt her warmth through the door.

“At the altar,” Félix replied, irritation flaring up again.

“I promise this will be worth it. And then you’ll have the rest of your life to see me.” Her voice grew brighter, glowing with joy.

He smiled, chest growing full. The rest of their lives together, married. “Promise?”

“Till death do us part.”

“Fine,” he said. “But you better not be late.”

She laughed. “Wouldn’t think of it. Now go, and make sure Plagg hasn’t eaten all the cheese.”

“As you wish.” Félix nodded to the bridesmaids and the goddess, who all looked seconds form shoving him out. He paused at the door to the hallway, wishing he could kiss her and hold her hand, but settled for, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Marinette murmured.

Alya appeared, grinning. “Now shoo!” The door slammed in his face, and Félix shook his head. Despite his annoyance, he left without argument. No silly myth could ruin the fact he was getting married today.

Marinette smiled up at him as she reached the altar. “Worth it?”

Félix held her hand, heedless of his tears of joy. “So very, very worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out felinette on tumblr!


	9. Day 9: Villains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Félix makes a choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pain. Also can I just say villains done well?? the bomb. I love them. Gabriel is excluded from this.

Félix stared around at the chamber—giant butterfly window, iron walkway, gloomy dark, creepy coffin—and came to the conclusion that his uncle was either crazy or Hawkmoth.

Gabriel touched a hand to the coffin—was that aunt Emile? —and said, “Félix, I have brought you here for a just and righteous reason.”

_He’s both, definitely both, _Félix thought to himself, warily eyeing the older man. Great, fan-freaking-tastic. His uncle is the psycho who’s been making life in Paris hell with constant akumas.

“And what reason is that, uncle?” He poured as much sarcasm into his voice as possible, hoping to mask the worry behind it. _What the hell have I been dragged into? _

Gabriel turned around; hands clasped behind him. “I want you to help me.”

_Find a therapist? _Félix was seriously concerned now. There was only one elevator, he couldn’t see Nathalie—she was definitely a part of this—and he was stuck in a room with a man with a dangerous obsession with magical jewellery.

_I really hope I’m not murdered in this stupid secret basement. Oh gods he’ll probably stick me in one of those stupid coffins. What did aunt Emile see in him? _

Félix tried to compose his thoughts. “Help you with what, exactly?”

Gabriel fixed him with his cold grey eyes. “I know this may come as a shock Félix, but I, Gabriel Agreste, am the so-called enemy of Paris, Hawkmoth.”

_What a shocker. _Félix wondered how hard Marinette would kick Gabriel when she found out. Of course, he would have to stay alive to tell her.

Gabriel continued, staring dramatically at his wife’s coffin. “I am doing this for family, for her. She has fallen into a coma, nearly dead, after using a damaged miraculous. And now the two heroes who hold the miraculous’ that could save her refuse and fight me. Is that fair?” He whirled around, searching for support. Félix tried his best to appear sympathetic.

His uncle turned again, looking to the window.

“I am fighting for the highest cause; family. But I am losing. Ladybug just brings in new heroes. My akumas make no lasting effect while she has her _miraculous cure._” Gabriel sneered the words. “I am alone, with no partner, no one to help save Emile.”

“What about Mayura?” Félix couldn’t help himself from asking. Surely Nathalie was Mayura, what about her?

“The peacock miraculous is damaged.” Gabriel sighed. “I managed to restore it somewhat, to lessen it’s more undesirable effects, but the damage to Mayura has been done. She is no longer helpful… in the field.”

He turned to Félix again—_does he need to turn around so much? Pick a bloody direction—_and smiled, slow and dangerous.

“So that is why I am asking you to help me save your aunt and become the new wielder of the peacock.”

_Oh no. _“Why me? Why not Adrien?” Félix burst out, surprised and highly insulted. He was cold and anti-social, that didn’t make him a _villain_.

“Adrien is too soft; he would not be able to fight for our cause as effectively as you can. And wouldn’t you want to save your aunt?” Gabriel challenged, his expression was dark and dangerous.

Félix clenched his fist, ignoring the coffin behind Gabriel. Emile was dead, or close to it. She didn’t deserve to be stuck in a coffin, hidden under the city, kept alive for years while her husband neglected their son and loomed over the city like a constant shadow. He missed aunt Emile, of course, but he had grieved and moved on, like Gabriel should have.

In his mind, he saw Adrien—silly, hopefully, naïve Adrien. Always hoping his father would look his way. Gabriel had abandoned his son in a useless quest to stop the consequences of Emile’s own choice.

“She’s gone, uncle,” he said coldly. “Keeping her in this trapped state isn’t fair to her—or Adrien. I won’t help you.”

Gabriel paused, staring at Félix emotionlessly.

“Well, then I suppose Miss Dupain-Cheng will neverachieve her dream.”

That snapped Félix into a state of freefall. _Marinette, why is he bringing Marinette into this? _He scrambled for a reason, but all that came up was fear.

“What do you mean?” he choked out, anxiety rising.

His uncle smirked, smug, victorious, villainous. “Either you work for me, Félix, and get me the miraculous—or I ruin whatever chance your little friend has of ever working in fashion.”

Félix’s heartbeat slowed, and he breathed a sigh of relief. _He won’t hurt her. _“You’re only one person. She already has Audrey Bourgeois vying for her, plus a whole number of celebrities to back her up. Your threat is empty, uncle.”

“Is it?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow, that smirk still in place. “But what if one of my promising new models with came forward about how Miss Dupain-Cheng has stolen designs? It’s quite damaging to a budding designer’s career. It would haunt her forever, even if the claims were never proved.”

Gabriel began to circle Félix, looking down at him like prey.

“And what if suddenly poor Adrien came forward about how… obsessive tendencies? My poor son would need to get a restraining order. Dupain Cheng would seem nothing more than a rabid fan.”

Félix couldn’t move, frozen in place as he saw the promise his uncle was laying out before him.

“Oh, and what if I spread the word among other designers about how the girl is so very jealous and conniving, and they wouldn’t want to offer her any internships, she was clumsy and late and absent and wouldn’t even make a good assistant, let alone designer.”

Gabriel laughed, low and dark behind Félix’s back. “Oh, and what if a classmate told the whole world about the horrible girl that bullied her? Slandered her? _Pushed her down the stairs?” _

He stopped in front of Félix, grinning from ear to ear.

“I could destroy her whole world. Her friendships, her record, her reputation, any hope of a career.” Casually, Gabriel pulled out a brooch from a pocket of his blazer. It was in the shape of a peacock fan, and Félix knew this was the miraculous that Mayura had used.

“How long would Dupain Cheng hold up under the accusations, I wonder?” He held up the miraculous to the light, ignoring the way stiff way Félix was staring at him. “A few weeks? Months? Or would she crumble before I even filed the restraining order for Adrien?”

“And it wouldn’t take much to make her break, dear nephew. All I would need to do is make a few phone calls, fake a few designs, and find someone who hates Dupain-Cheng enough to ruin her life, and ask them to spin a few little lies.”

“_Rossi_.” Félix spat the name like poison.

“Yes, Lila Rossi.” Anger flashed through Félix at the admission of what he already knew. “So very eager to cause harm to your little friend. And such a good little bird too.” Gabriel slid his eyes from the miraculous to Félix. “She told me all about how protective you are of Dupain-Cheng.”

There was more behind his words, a deeper meaning, an assumption, insinuation. Félix couldn’t find it, too busy trying to calm his rage and fear.

He knew three things: Marinette was a bargaining chip for Gabriel. Marinette’s future was in danger. Marinette wasn’t allowed to be hurt.

This, what Gabriel promised, would devastate her. It would crush her. What his uncle promised to do was ruin any chance of the future Marinette dreamed of, ruin her friendships, her relationship with Adrien. Have her labelled for the rest of her life. Pin her under the public eye with no way to defend herself.

This would kill her. Destroy her.

And Félix couldn’t watch that. He wouldn’t.

He refused to see her hurt.

He’d rather risk his own life than her dream.

“Fine. I’ll be your stupid henchman.” Félix held out his hand, glaring up at his uncle, who held all the cards and knew it. “I’ll work for you. But as long as you swear to not go near Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“Of course, dear nephew,” Gabriel promised smoothly, dropping the miraculous into his hand.

“But don’t forget.” He leaned in, breath brushing Félix’s ear. “_Her life depends on you.”_

Félix closed his eyes. _I’m sorry, Marinette. _


	10. Day 10: Marinette Protection Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new boy is seated next to Marinette, and Félix witnesses the force of the Marinette Protection Squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I got away from myself. A little bit of a vent of my own personal experiences. 
> 
> Just a warning for anyone: This chapter includes mild violence and moments of being touched non-sexually without consent. Do not read if you feel this will make you uncomfortable.

Félix’s eye twitched.

He disliked new people in principle. First meetings were often forced and awkward, he much preferred people who had known him for a while and treated him appropriately.

But he disliked this new boy for an entirely different reason; _he was making Marinette uncomfortable. _

Rossi had swept into class, eagerly chatting with this new student who she had been tasked to show around (_never mind that was Marinette’s job as class president_) and managed to have the whole room rearranged once more, using manipulations and her uncanny ability to endear herself to Miss Bustier.

Nino had been moved next to Alya, who had been moved to the desk on the other side of the walkway in the same row. Alix and Mylene had been moved back a row to make room. Max and Kim and been moved back as well. Juleka and Rose had been moved to behind Marinette. Ivan was moved from the third row to the fourth. Nathaniel was moved from the fourth to the fifth. Lila had managed to claw her way back to Adrien in the first row.

Marinette had stayed where she was, but now seated next to the new boy.

Félix was still in the back, which he was happy about, as it gave him quiet and peace and the ability to watch everyone in the room.

It also allowed him to see every annoying, disgusting, horrible thing the new boy was doing.

Throwing his arm around Marinette. Leaning into her. Whispering into her ear. Brushing hair behind her ear. Sliding over until he was sitting _right. Next. To her. _

Félix wasn’t jealous. No, he would be if Marinette showed any interest in this new boy (_what was his name—Dylan?). _But Marinette _wasn’t_ showing any interest in him.

No, instead she was brushing his arm off. Leaning away from him. Trying to put her arms in between them. And she kept moving over, trying to keep distance between her and the new boy. But he wouldn’t take the goddamn hint.

Félix clenched his fist around his pen, listening to it start to creak and break. If there was one thing he hated, it was pushy, stupid boys who couldn’t take a hint. Especially when they targeted Marinette.

Every move she made drew his eye, looking big and loud compared to everything else. Every adjustment to keep his hands away from her. Every little bracing hand against Dylan’s arm to keep him away. Félix saw it all, until he wasn’t even paying attention to Miss Bustier.

_If he doesn’t stop soon…_

Félix didn’t know what he’d do. Anything to get this pushy boy away from the girl he—

His eyes narrowed. _Oh hell no. _

Dylan had started twirling Marinette’s pigtails, his arm—_once again—_around her shoulders, this time caging her in. Marinette was hunched up, her arms crossed, hands pointed towards the boy, ready to push him away.

She looked scared, uncomfortable, and trapped. Her shoulders were curling inwards, and she kept having to lean away from the boy when he got too close to her, sitting stiff in the cage of his arms. Félix knew, oh he knew she could take care of herself. She was stronger than anyone. But that didn’t stop the fear and anger that curled up in his stomach.

Then Dylan then did something that made his blood boil, and everything disappeared.

With the hand not clutching her shoulder, he reached up, running his thumb across Marinette’s smooth cheek.

She pushed the hand away, leaning far, far away from him, but only got so far before Dylan’s arm around her forced her to stop.

_Bastard_, Félix seethed. 

There was a slam, and suddenly Alix was beside their desk, gripping Dylan’s shoulder. Apparently he had not been the only one to notice him.

Mylene spoke up from beside Alix, who seemed to be digging her nails into his shoulder.

“I think it would be best if you removed yourself,” Mylene said, her voice unusually cold.

He blinked at her. “What?”

“Back up, new boy,” Alix growled.

“Hey, we’re just talking,” he protested, but then Alya was there beside Mylene, glaring with a look in her eyes that can make the ocean run dry.

“Oh, I think we’d like to have a little _chat _with you instead.” The room had stopped moving. Félix was frozen, his eyes locked on Marinette, trapped by the boy’s arm. He couldn’t move.

“Girls—” Miss Bustier started.

“Sorry Miss, but this is Squad business,” Alya said, not sparing a glance at the teacher.

_Squad business? _Félix wondered. He was watching, frozen with his hand on his desk, prepared to jump in if the situation escalated.

“Hey, I don’t know who you think you are—” Dylan stood up angrily, shoving off Alix’s hand, and suddenly Rose was there, smiling sweetly up at him, Juleka right behind her.

“I’m afraid that you’ve made Marinette uncomfortable. Your behaviour wasn’t very chivalrous I’m afraid. So we’re going to have to ask you to leave your seat.”

“What are you talking about? I’m sure Dylan hasn’t done anything wrong!” Lila exclaimed; her green eyes wide.

_She must have known this would happen, somehow, _Félix realised. _She placed him next to Marinette on purpose. _

“Back of dudette,” Nino told Lila. He glared up at Dylan from his seat. “Let the MPS handled this.”

_MPS????_

“It’s a simple thing, really,” Chloe said, sauntering up the stairs, Sabrina hot on her heels. “You leave your seat, and class can continue.”

Even faced with nearly every single girl in the class, Dylan didn’t seem to realise what situation he was in. He smirked at Chloe tauntingly. “I don’t think you have that kind of power, princess.”

Chloe’s eyes flashed to Marinette. She seemed to be… searching for something, for a sign.

That when Félix realised that everyone else (Juleka, Rose, Mylene, Ivan, Max, Nino, Kim, Nathaniel, Adrien) had their eyes trained on Marinette who was still sitting, warily watching Dylan.

They were waiting for something.

“Oh, I think you’ll find I do,” Chloe purred, switching her gaze back to Dylan. “So unless you want to get thrown out on your ears, you should leave your seat.”

“Dylan, I think you really should,” Bustier told him, watching the girls closely.

Dylan rolled his eyes and grabbed Marinette’s hand, forcing her to stand up. Félix felt rather than saw the whole class switch their gaze from Marinette to Dylan.

Tension simmered in the air, and Félix prepared to move himself, to intervene or pull Marinette away.

“Pretty girl, tell them,” Dylan said, wrapping his arm around Marinette’s shoulders again. “We were just talking. Nothing’s wrong.”

But Marinette didn’t look at Dylan. Instead, she looked right past him and stared Alya in the eyes.

“He’s hurting me,” she said softly. “Please help.”

Apparently, that was all the encouragement the girls needed. Before Félix had even processed what Marinette was saying Alix had lunged forward, grabbed Dylan’s shirt, and then pulled him back. He stumbled, letting go of Marinette. Alix pulled him into the walkway and threw him into the opposite desk. Nino jumped, and started to get out of his seat.

Chloe move forward in one instant, pining Dylan’s wrist to the desk with one manicured hand. “Meet the Marinette Protection Squad, asshole.”

Alix grinned and pushed down on Dylan’s chest with one hand, forcing him to lie with half of his back on the desk, half off. “You see, we don’t appreciate people trying to hurt our friend.”

“We rather like her, you know?” Chloe smiled without warmth. “Sabrina, are we still on the legal side?”

Sabrina nodded, pushing her glasses up her nose. “You are restraining an individual who hurt another. As long as he doesn’t try to react violently, then you can’t do anything more than this until the authorities arrive.”

“It’s so helpful having the chief of police’s daughter as your friend,” Chloe said to Dylan, who’s eyes widened. He started to kick with his feet, causing Marinette to flinch, and the other girls to reel back.

“Oh I wouldn’t do that,” Mylene said quietly, but still angrily. “That could be seen as a violent attack. And you’ve already made us mad enough.”

Dylan didn’t seem to appreciate that but did stop kicking.

“Marinette,” Juleka said softly, and Félix realised that Mari hadn’t been moving, just hugging herself tightly, her eyes shut.

Rose touched her shoulder gently. “Marinette, it’s safe now.”

Marinette opened her tearful eyes and blinked, before scrambling forward and falling into Alya’s arms.

She fell gracelessly, but it didn’t matter, because Alya was strong and waiting and always there for Marinette. Alya hugged Marinette tightly, murmuring into her dark hair, eyes shut tightly behind her glasses.

The stood like that while Sabrina went with Miss Bustier to call the police and alert the principle, and the boys murmured amongst themselves, watching as Alix and Chloe kept Dylan pinned to the desk.

“Culpa,” Alya suddenly called. Félix snapped to attention. _Listen up, _her stance demanded. She looked like a beast of vengeance.

“You are going to take Marinette out into the courtyard,” Alya told him. Marinette didn’t move. “You will then call her parents. Until they arrive, she is not to speak with anyone other than yourself and us. You will care for her until she is okay, do you understand?”

Félix nodded. Marinette then looked up from Alya’s shoulder and gave a watery smile of thanks. In that moment, he knew he would do anything to make sure she never looked so scared again.

He walked down and Marinette gently grabbed his hand, leaning into his chest.

“Thank you,” she muttered, squeezing tight. He wasn’t thankful to hold her hand, no. He was thankful she was okay. The blood in his veins unfroze.

Alya stared Félix in the eye. Behind her, he could see Alix and Chloe holding down Dylan. Juleka, Rose and Mylene were watching him the same iciness in Alya’s eyes.

He met their gazes head on. _Don’t worry, _he tried to convey. _I’ll protect her. _

Alya smiled. _Good. _

Holding Marinette’s hand, he realised he and the MPS had one thing in common.

They all loved Marinette.

And then he realised: _I love Marinette. _


	11. Day 11: Sun and moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Félix, Marinette, and their thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud of this. Fight me.

They often looked to each other, in the moments in between breaths, in between beats.

Those moments when the world is nothing but colour and shape, and the only defined thing is that which your eyes are fixed upon.

Those fleeting seconds of nothing, when they passed each other in the hall, when the other turned away, when their eyes met with nothing hidden behind them.

They look to the other, and they wonder: _Who is this sun, this gravity that pulls me in?_

They think: _This, this is my fall, my burning end. This is what made Icarus fly. _

They whisper: _To them, to end of the universe and beyond, I belong. _

In this snatches of time, she takes in his hair, like frosted sunshine. His moon-silver eyes. The face that kept her bound to him.

Just as he cherishes her night-black hair, her eyes like a cloudless sky. The smile that he couldn’t tear himself away from.

Two celestial bodies, orbiting each other, forever locked in a dance across the stars.

And together, they made a whole galaxy.


	12. Day 12: Disapproval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Félix is mad, Marinette misunderstands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Knoxy, who has been waiting on his for a while. I really, really, really love ya.
> 
> Also go check out Knoxy's [profile and amazing works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonardo_Charles_BlueWood_69/pseuds/Leonardo_Charles_BlueWood_69)

Félix glared at Marinette from his seat, back straight, hands folded, face set into hard, sharp lines.

Marinette met his gaze as she slid into her seat, giving him a mocking smile to cover her nerves.

Oh she knew, she knew why he was glaring at her like that.

And it had everything to do with yesterday afternoon.

_She landed in her room, falling onto her bed as Tikki’s magic disappeared, grinning and flushed after an akuma. The battle had been a whirlwind, and she’d needed to be quick, quick and fast and focused, but they’d done it in no time. Now she could prepare for her study session with—_

_“Marinette?”_

_She bolted upright, staring down at Félix in horror. _

_He had seen Ladybug enter, and Marinette appear._

** _He knew. _ **

_Félix stared back at her, his long legs folded beneath him, books spread out on the floor, prepared for studying. He was early. _

_“Félix,” she said, feeling numb and flustered at once. “Please, you can’t tell anyone—” _

_“You’re Ladybug,” he whispered. The words echoed through her room. _

_She flinched away from them, from the danger he was now in. “Yes, and it needs to be a secret.” She slipped down from her loft, Tikki floating behind her cautiously. He scrambled to stand up, his gaze never leaving her. Marinette felt her heart squeeze. _

_She trusted Félix, with her entire being, she trusted him, but all she could think of was his body, broken before Hawkmoth. His beautiful silver eyes empty. Him, hurt, because of her._

** _He knew, he knew, he knew. _ **

_“You’re Ladybug,” Félix repeated, the shock fading from his voice. “You’re the one saving this city. Fighting for us.” _

_Marinette stopped her approach, stunned from the venom and disgust in his voice. She had never thought he would be so… _angry _it was her. _

_Surprised, shocked, stunned. _

_Never angry. _

_“Yes, I’m Ladybug.” She lifted her chin higher, trying to summon her courage, the confidence she felt in her bones as she flew across the city. _

_“The hero.” He said softly, too softly. “The first and last line of defence. **You.**” _

_Rage, born from fear and panic of his anger, flamed her blood. She had fought for years for this city, for him. His petty disapproval meant nothing to her. _

_“Yes, **me,**” She spat. “_I_ was chosen. To be Ladybug, to protect this city. _I_ am the hero of Paris. Surprised?” Her hands were shaking, out of fury or fear. Was she losing him? _

_Félix laughed, and it sounded deranged. He looked furious, disbelieving, disapproving. “I can’t believe—you were—chosen, you were chosen for this. What cruel person would do this—”_

_“Marinette is a perfect Ladybug!” Tikki spoke up, her voice carrying all the ancient rage Marinette had never heard. “She was chosen because she is worthy and capable. How dare you—”_

_“I can’t—I don’t—chosen—**you.**” Félix shook his head. “You. Marinette, Ladybug. Fighting. Saving people. In the thick of danger. Our hero.”_

_There was disdain in his voice. She was thrown back, to every time she was belittled by Chloe, by bullies. For being too shy, too clumsy, too small, too distracted and quiet and loud and emotional. _

_Marinette’s eyes stung. _

_She had never thought he would be so disgusted with her as Ladybug. He had never held her faults against her. But the way he was looking at her—all she saw was everyone who had ever put her down. _

_“Marinette.” _

_Félix reached out, to touch her shoulder, to do something, but all she saw was red._

_He didn’t believe in her. He didn’t trust her to be a hero. _

_He knew and found her lacking. _

_“Disappointed?” She hissed, stepping away from his hand. He snatched it back like she burned him. “Poor Félix, so shocked and mislead. _

_“What?” he barked. Anger burned in his face. “Don’t play games, you know what I’m—” _

_A buzzing filled her ears. She smiled at him, shoving back the tears, the hurt. Letting her betrayed “Are you upset that it’s me? Just plain, clumsy Marinette!”_

_She threw her hands up. “Are you surprised that I’m the one left bleeding and bruised after every fight saving this city? That I am the one who has sacrificed everything, again and again, to do my duty?”_

_Félix growled, and she took a taunting step closer, blinking up at him mockingly. _

_“Are you angry I’m the one chosen? Angry that I was picked for this? Do you think I’m going to slip up?” _

_She shoved him, spiralling down into—hate, anger, panic. She didn’t know. She couldn’t feel anything but the intensity of these feelings. Félix stepped back, glaring down at her. _

_“Are you angry it’s me?” She asked, sticking her finger in his face. “Are you furious? Are you disgusted?”_

_Marinette wanted to scream at him, to deal him a blow like the one he had given her. “Do you hate it?”_

_She grinned, baring her teeth. “**Do you disapprove?**” _

** _“Yes.” _ ** _He snapped back. “I disapprove that you are on the front lines. I disapprove. I don’t like it. I don’t like this.” He gestured at her, at Tikki. “I **hate** it. I hate that you are Ladybug. I hate that it is **you. **You of all people. Out of everyone, in this whole city, you had to be chosen—”_

_“Get out,” she breathed. Her body shuddered—from pain, from hurt. “GET OUT.”_

_Félix said nothing as he gathered up his books, shoving them into his bag. She watched him, keeping her fists clenched. He stormed past her to the trapdoor. _

_He hesitated, hovering uncertain, half in, half out. “Marinette—” _

_“Goodbye.” _

_He closed the door. _

“Is everything alright with you and mister grumpy?” Alya leaned over when class was finished, concerned. Marinette couldn’t look at her. _Would she react the same?_

“An argument. I don’t want to talk about it,” Marinette replied. But it hurt, like an ache in every cell of her body. It felt _wrong _to not be okay with him, to not feel that warmth. It felt like her lungs were ripped apart, her heart a beat off, her blood a fraction too cold.

Alya leaned back, considering her words. “It seems like he does.” She jerked her chin to Félix. Marinette didn’t turn. “Maybe you two should discuss it when you aren’t both so mad.”

‘_I hate that you are Ladybug.’_

Marinette crumpled her hand into a fist. “There’s nothing left to say.”

She had been ignoring Félix too well it seems. She hadn’t even noticed when he came up beside her as she walked home and grabbed her elbow.

For a moment, first instinct was to turn and swing at whoever had grabbed her.

Then she recognised the weight of the hand, the smell of clean paper and ink.

It set a fire in her heart before she stamped it out.

“What do you want?” she demanded, pulling her arm away. Gods, it hurt to see him, see the lines and planes of his arm as it fell from her.

Félix’s face was a mask, the only emotion she could see was determination. “To talk.”

“We already talked. You made your opinion clear. Now leave.”

His lips pursed a fraction. A crack in the mask. “Please, Marinette—”

“No. You told me what you thought. You told me many times. I—” Warmth grew behind her eyes. Tears. “—I don’t need to hear it again.”

He took a step forward. “I don’t think you understand what I was saying.”

_astard, bastard for making this hurt. Bastard for doing this again. _“Insulting my intelligence? Why am I surprised. Was yesterday not enough?” She turned away, even though she knew they weren’t done, even though she knew he would—

Félix grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly. Just as she knew he would, as she played the part to make him touch her again.

“I want to explain,” he pleaded. The emotion behind his voice made her pause.

_He’s your friend, you love him, _a part of her whispered. Her heart.

“Fine.”

Marinette led him home, let him follow her to her room. Better to do it on her own terms, in a place where she had some control.

She stood in the centre of the room, glaring at Félix. “Talk.”

He watched her warily. “Where’s the… thing. That floated.”

“My kwami. Tikki’s in my bag. She’s asleep.”

Félix nodded; lips turned down in the corner. He didn’t look inclined to start speaking.

But Marinette was tired, and every moment in the same room with him made her hurt just a little bit more. “You have three minutes.”

“Yesterday… yesterday I was shocked,” Félix told her. He wouldn’t look in her direction. “You just—hurtled in, as Ladybug. And then you were Marinette. And then I _knew_ you were Marinette.”

“I was there too. No need for a recap,” she snapped.

Félix sighed, starting to pace. “For one moment, I was shocked. Trying to reconcile you and her. The hero and my friend. It took less than a second.” He gave a mockery of a laugh. “How could it not? Both brave, both so clever, both so similar. It was easy to accept.”

He stopped and looked at her. “Then I was mad.”

Her heart strained. “Félix.”

“I was mad. I was _furious. _Nothing had ever made me lose my head so much. I couldn’t think of anything else. I’m _still_ mad.”

_Please, don’t say anymore, _she silently begged him, _don’t tell me why you hate it’s me. _

Félix’s eyes were big—so big and honest. She couldn’t look away.

“But I’m angry, Nette, not because—” he growled, clenching his hands tight. “Not because—"

“Please,” she whispered, cutting him off. Never had she felt so small. “Don’t.”

Félix ran a hand through his hair. “No, Nette. I’m not angry because I think you’re aren’t good as Ladybug. I’m angry—I’m angry because it’s _you.” _

Marinette shook her head. _I don’t understand. It just hurts. It hurts so much. _

Félix took a step towards her, cautiously, nervously. She stayed still. “When I realised it was you, I remembered all the times Ladybug has been hurt. All the danger she is in, every day, every fight. I remembered all the times she was thrown into a wall or hurt or beaten down. And then—then it wasn’t just a hero, it was _you._

“My dearest friend. Who brought light and joy to my life. You were getting thrown into the line of fire every single time. And it—it _killed _me Nette.”

_Oh. _

Félix took another step forward. “It killed me to know that it was you. To know that you were getting hurt. You were in the thick of danger. _You are always at risk!_” His face was heartbreaking. She was breaking with it.

“I was just—I couldn’t _think_.” He was close enough to touch now. Close enough to see the desperation in his face. “I couldn’t think with all his rage. Your words—they didn’t land. To know you were getting hurt, to know that it was _you, _it drove me insane. I said horrible things, and I didn’t even realise that you would think I meant something else until today.”

She wanted to hold him. She wanted to reassure him, but he kept talking, words fast and pleading.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, to make you think that I—that I didn’t believe in you.” He shook his head, a little smile on his lips. “Gods, I couldn’t think of anyone better for being a hero. You’re incredible. You’re a _hero._”

Joy, joy filled Marinette. _He doesn’t hate it. He’s glad it’s me. _The ache was fading, and all she wanted to do was laugh for joy that he wasn’t leaving.

“But I was _angry _you were chosen for this.” Félix gripped his hair, tugging on it. Her hands reached out to pull them away—to make him stop punishing himself—but they dropped before she could.

“I was mad someone picked you, specifically to face these villains with no end in sight. That someone I love so much was in so much danger that I—”

_Love, love, love, love. _The word pounded through her blood.

Félix struggled to find words, to choke them out. “I’m—I—”

He lowered his head, eyes closed.

“I’m sorry,” Félix murmured brokenly. “I’m sorry that I was so cruel. I’m sorry I made you think I disapproved you being Ladybug. I’m sorry I was an idiot who couldn’t use his words properly.”

Tears slipped down his cheeks, and they made her hands wet as she lifted his face to hers. Grey met blue as their breath mingled.

“I forgive you,” she whispered, pulling him into a hug. “And I love you too. I really hope you don’t mean platonically.”

He laughed, broken and wet against her neck. “I love you. Romantically. Please never get hurt again.”

Gods, he knew how to make her heart ache.

She pulled back and leaned her forehead against his, closing her eyes against the pain, the agony in his voice.

“I can’t promise that,” she told him softly. “But I can promise to do my best. That’s all I can do, Félix.”

He sighed, and it tickled her lips.

“That’s enough,” he said, their noses brushing. “From you Marinette, anything is enough.”

There was nothing left to say, so she said nothing. Just held him close, her promise between them.


	13. Day 13: Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Félix is avoiding her, Marinette tries to find out why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I haven't updated for a few days but like I love this a lot so whatever.

Félix had been avoiding her.

For three days.

Every time he saw Marinette, he looked in the other direction. Buried his nose in a book if she waved at him. Hurried away if she approached him. Once in class, she had been walking up the stairs to ask to partner with him, and he had literally jumped out of his seat and asked Max.

And Marinette was very, very pissed.

Okay, fine! He didn’t want to work with her, that was cool! Fine, he didn’t want to hang out, Félix wasn’t a social creature. But _running away from her? Ignoring her messages?_

Oh yeah, she was NOT happy.

So that was why she had waited after school until he had finished in the library, and then pounced upon him once he had left.

Félix gripped his chest, looking like she has thrown him rather than grabbed his arm. “Marinette! Jesus Christ—"

“Why are you avoiding me?” She asked stoutly.

“What?” Félix froze up and looked away, those silver eyes flashing. “I am doing no such thing.”

“Cut the bullshit. You came around a corner, saw me, and walked in the opposite direction.”

He shrugged, still not looking at her. “I realised I had somewhere else to be.”

“It was first period. Class started in _two minutes._”

Félix started to retreat, his shoulders pulling him tensely. “Marinette, please, I can’t—”

“Can’t _what_?” she demanded, taking a step closer to him. “Talk to me? Answer my texts? Look me in the eyes?”

“Marinette I—”

She grabbed his hand, squeezing it. “Please Félix just tell me what’s wrong—”

He shook his head, tearing away his hand. “I can’t, you need to leave me alone.”

The words stung, but she shoved away the hurt. “Fine, but I need you to tell me why!”

“I can’t, please understand this,” he pleaded.

“How can I? You’ve been ignoring me and it _hurts _Félix—”

“I’m sorry, but I need to handle this on my own.”

“_What _do you need to handle? Let me help—”

“You _can’t _help, Marinette!”

She gripped his hand again, pleading as well now. “Why? Give me one good reason!”

Félix reeled back, looking frazzled and upset. “I need to go home—”

“Stop walking away from me! Just tell me what’s wrong!”

“You can’t help, Marinette! Just leave me alone!”

“_Why, _just tell me why, and I will_.” _

“I can’t do that, I told you—”

“No you haven’t! You haven’t told me anything!”

“If you just trusted me—”

“You won’t tell me anything—”

“For good reason!”

“_Like what?”_

_“_I—"

“Please, I’m worried. Did something happen—”

“It doesn’t matter—”

“Of course it matters! You’re acting so strangely—”

“Just leave me be!”

“I will, when you—”

“For the last time I _can’t—”_

“_Stop avoiding the question—”_

_“You are so **stubborn**—”_

_“And you’re so **annoying**—”_

_“Go **away** Marinette—”_

_“I’m not leaving until you answer—”_

_“I can’t, you oblivious idiot—"_

“_Just tell me Félix!” _

_“I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU!”_

The world stopped.

For one moment, it stopped, and she didn't breathe.

Then Félix took a step back, and the world restarted.

Marinette couldn't move, couldn't speak. All she could do was stare up at him, trying to understand his words, their meaning. Félix stared back, pale hair a mess, silver eyes wide, cheeks flushed as he gripped the strap of his bag.

Behind him, she saw a stormy grey sky. Thunder clapped. Neither moved.

_It’s going to rain, _she realised. Then, _holy shit Félix loves me. _

Something was blooming in her chest. Warm and golden, unfurling like a flame. Marinette couldn’t name it, exactly, but it felt like… happiness. Relief. And something else, something deep and yearning that she hadn’t wanted to think about until now. Something that snuck up on her whenever Félix smiled. Whenever Félix rambled about a book. Growing in secret until he said those words. Until she felt safe enough to realise what she felt.

_Félix, _her heart sung, _Félix, Félix, Félix. He must have been avoiding me because he had just realised. He must have been nervous. He must have been scared of changing our friendship. _

It started to rain, but they were safe under the awning of the school.

Marinette wanted to grin for joy, to holler out in glee, wanted to tell the whole world what she felt. Her blood was fire and light and stars. But Félix…

He was still staring, horrified. Terrified.

Marinette felt that flame dim at his expression, worry creeping in like frost. _Is he okay? Did I push too hard? Oh my gods I literally forced him into confessing I’m—_

“Félix?” She asked softly, reaching out to touch him.

He started to stutter, still staring into her eyes like a spooked horse. “I—I don’t—I didn’t want—Didn’t mean—You just kept yelling and I just—I mean I—”

_‘I don’t, didn’t mean.’_

_I don’t love you. I didn’t mean it. _

Marinette slumped, realising what he was trying to say. She had surprised him, scared him. What he said didn’t mean anything. It was in the heat of the moment. Something to shut her up. She was wrong. It was a slip of the tongue. A mistake.

Not love.

“Oh,” she whispered. “I’m sorry. I don’t—I’m so sorry.”

She hung her head, tears burning through her eyes.

Gods, she was an idiot. A clueless, stupid idiot. Of course he didn’t love her. She should have realised—but what was there to realise? She had jumped to conclusions. He hadn’t had some big revelation about falling in love with her.

No, she was just a fool, who had realised too late what she felt.

Marinette turned away, hands shaking while she tried to stifle her sobs. She needed to—to leave. Get away. Curl up and cry and maybe punch an akuma. She just couldn’t be here, near him. Not when her heart was falling to pieces at her feet.

Félix sounded pained. “Marinette—”

She paused mid-turn. “It’s fine,” she told him, squeezing her eyes shut, shut against the lightning and the pain. “I shouldn’t have—I’m sorry for pushing. I didn’t realise…”

Marinette looked at him and smiled, tears spilling down her cheeks. Félix was pale, staring at her with side eyes.

“You don’t feel the same,” she said through her smile. “And it’s fine. I was too pushy, you just said what came to mind.” Laughing bitterly, she scrubbed at her face. “I didn’t even realise… what I felt until you said it. How stupid am I? Too blind to know until now.”

“You…” Félix was blinking, looking stunned.

Marinette closed her eyes. “I’ll see you tomorrow Félix,” she whispered, turning to walk home.

“Wait!” Félix shouted, and damn her, she turned around, even though she knew this would only hurt, only lead to pain—

“Are you in love me?” He asked. Lightning flashed in the sky behind him

She swallowed. This was the moment she would ruin everything. “Yes.”

“Then why are you acting like I don’t feel the same?”

Thunder echoed through the air, and Marinette’s felt her breath disappear.

“I thought—you said you—”

“I was stuttering,” Félix reminded her. _Oh. _“I was nervous about your reaction. I didn’t say anything.”

Marinette wanted to slap herself for jumping to conclusions. _But that means—does he—_

“Did you mean it?” She asked, voice quavering in the air between them. “Do you love me?”

Félix nodded, blinking rapidly. “So—uh… we—you lo—I mean—”

Marinette shook her head, smiling as she reached up to cradle his face, threading her fingers through his silky hair.

“I’m an idiot,” she told him. “I thought it was a mistake.”

“You thought my declaration of love was a mistake?” Félix smiled down at her, leaning into her hands.

She laughed lightly. That warmth was back, but this time, she felt it in the space between them. “Like I said, I’m an idiot.”

“And does this idiot want a boyfriend?” His voice shook at the end, but Marinette didn’t care. All she cared about was the way his arms came around her waist, tugging her closer.

“Yes,” she whispered, leaning up to kiss him as lightning struck the city, and her world became only pure light, and Félix.


	14. Day 14: Life and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette asks Félix for a favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really freaking late but in my defence it's been a very sucky month

Félix studied Marinette, standing by the windows of his room. She had sneaked into his palace, slipped into his private chambers, awoken him from sleep and revealed her identity as the heir to Queen Tikki.

_Félix, I need your help,’ she had said as he sat up in bed, demanding why she was here. ‘I am the next Queen of the gods.’ _

“And what does the goddess of Life seek with the god of Death?” He asked her now, watching as her wide blue eyes studied him back.

“You know what day it is tomorrow,” she said grimly.

Félix nodded. The day of Joining. The day the heir of Life was required to marry another heir.

A prophecy and requirement. To keep the ancient power of the day alive. And to unleash her full power with the assurance that there would be someone soul bonded to her. For balance within the powers of the world, a strange ancient law that had been put down before even the elders were born.

Félix remembered through the sleep still clinging to him that an heir had been chosen for her. Adrien, Nooroo’s heir. Because his light would match her life, and would keep her in check. Because he was strong, strong enough to balance her out.

“Your wedding day,” Félix murmured. The words tasted like ash in his mouth.

She released a shaky breath. “Yes.”

“And yet you are here. Not preparing with Adrien. ” The question rang between them. _Why? _

Her lovely lips twisted into a frown. “I will not marry him.”

Fear struck his heart, even as a dark joy bloomed. If she did not wed, the balance of the universe would not be met. It would be fractured. If she did not wed she would be free… “You have to. You _must._”

She crossed her arms, defiance in her eyes. “I won’t.”

“You _need _to marry,” he insisted, even as the words stung his heart, which still loved her. “This isn’t just about meeting the prophecy and assuring that there is a King when you take the throne. This is about balance, if you are not married to him, it will break the balance and drag us into ruin.”

“I will not marry him,” she repeated. “I can’t. He is… he is betrothed.” Her voice went quiet, became shaded with hurt. “To… to another.”

Félix froze. A betrothal… why would Adrien be betrothed to anyone but his promised? To anyone but Marinette, who was everything anyone could wish for?

Marinette read the question in his eyes. “A liar has claimed my title,” she explained, clenching her hands. “I had only discovered I was Tikki’s heir a few days ago. But she had already tricked everyone. Adrien… he knew she was lying, knew who I was, but he let her force him into taking the betrothal vows.”

Betrothal vows, nearly as binding as the ones Adrien would—_should _be taking with Marinette. Hard to untangle… but not impossible.

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Félix said, trying to summon that coldness that had served him so well before. “Why are you here, little goddess, instead of making him break the betrothal?”

Her eyes flashed, hard and fierce. “Why should I make him break it?”

“So he may marry you.”

Something in Marinette’s expression snapped. She stepped towards him, her whole body shaking so much Félix worried she would lose her leash on her power.

“I will not marry one so weak they will not fight,” Marinette said cuttingly. Her voice was furious, harsh and unforgiving. “I deserve better than a coward. And if you think I will settle for one, you are mistaken.”

Félix blinked, suddenly reminded one day his friend, this friend before him, that he had loved for years, would one day be a Queen equal to him. Suddenly remembering that as Plagg’s heir, he would one day rule this universe with her.

An image of them, sitting in matching thrones, flashed behind his eyes.

But… if she would not marry Adrien, they would have no universe to rule.

“Why are you here?” He asked again.

Marinette closed her eyes, breathing deeply. When she opened them again, she met his gaze steadily.

She lifted her chin, and said, “Because tomorrow, I must be married. For balance. For everyone else. And I know Adrien. He will come forward at the last minute, tell everyone I am the true heir. And then they will force me to marry him. Even though…”

There will be no time to break the betrothal vows, and to marry him with them intact would likely shatter her soul and power, breaking the balance. And even if the vows could be broken in time, just the fact that Adrien made them taints the ceremony. The bond between him and Marinette was broken. If they marry…

“You cannot marry him without endangering yourself,” Félix murmured, finally understanding why she was shaking so much, why she looked so terrified.

“Yes.” Her gaze was unflinching. “But I know that they will not care, or he will hide it, and I will be punished for his betrayal.”

“Why are you here?” He whispered. 

“Because I must marry an heir of equal power. Adrien was chosen, so long ago that no one remembers it is not only him that is an option. It can be one of two.” Her gaze turned pleading, because…

“There are only two in this universe that will balance out my power,” Marinette said. “Adrien is one, and you… are the other.”

Félix sucked in a breath, closing his eyes. What she was asking… to marry her. To have that future he had wished for everyday since he fell in love—but not because she loved him back. But because it was to save the universe.

And her.

“Please,” she said softly, grabbing his hands. “Félix, I know I am not who you want.” Oh how wrong she was. “But you are my friend, and I cannot marry Adrien. Please, _please,_ will you marry me?”

Félix opened his eyes, gripping her hands gently as he summoned a ring, and slid it onto her shaking fingers.

“Yes,” he told her. “For you, and only you, yes.”

She fell into him, shaking with relief and tears. “Thank you,” she mumbled into his chest. Over and over. “Thank you.”

Félix held her closely, ignoring that he was now to marry her, that he would be her husband.

No, instead, he just reminded himself over and over, that even if she had asked, she did not love him back.

* * *

Marinette buried her face in Félix’s shoulder, thankful that she was safe, that he has said yes.

Even if it wasn’t because he loved her as she loved him, even if it wasn’t the marriage proposal she wished she had given instead.

Marinette let a tear slip down her cheek, not from relief, but from sadness. That she would marry Félix knowing he did not love her back.


	15. Day 15: Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Félix experiences some nerves, Marinette offers support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shows up 167 days late with an orange juice* what'd I miss?

“Félix? Marinette’s here.” Allegra’s unruffled voice came from the other side of the door.

He huffed and opened the door to his dressing room of sorts to find Marinette smiling up at him understandingly, Allegra smug behind her.

“I’m not nervous,” he told them flatly. He wasn’t. This recital wasn’t anything to be nervous over, it was only his first time actually performing in front of anyone but his friends and instructors and parents and competitors and judges. And yes, he had been playing the violin for years and yes he was confident in his skill, how couldn’t he be with all the practice, but still—

“Of course not,” Marinette replied, patting him fondly on the arm as she moved into the room. Brushing her fingers across the top of his violin case with the care normally reserved for children and priceless artifacts, she looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. “Mr. Culpa, violinist extraordinaire, would never be nervous before his first public performance.”

Crossing his arms he scowled back at her. “I’ve performed in public before.”

“But not in an orchestra,” Allegra pointed out lightly. Félix turned his glare to her and she matched it, unamused.

_Don’t be an idiot, _she seemed to say.

Breaking away from the staring match, Félix looked back at Marinette, who had settled serenely on the couch. She was, as he always seemed to find, beautiful. Her silver dress seeming to be a silken waterfall frozen in time. Her hair had been curled and pinned with pearly pins. Allegra was equally beautiful in a pale turquoise suit, hair braided down her back.

“Félix.” Marinette put her hand on the case, smiling softly. “You don’t have to be nervous; you’ll be amazing.”

Again, that assumption. “Why would I be nervous?”

She titled her head. “Why wouldn’t you be? This is a new experience.”

That was… a valid point. It was new and strange and unexpected, and not what he’d expected when he agreed to Allegra’s pleas that he fill in for a sick member of the orchestra. He didn’t care what strangers thought of him, but still, a theatre of eyes on him…

_“_Ah.”

Allegra sighed. “Finally, he gets it.”

He rolled his eyes, but she was right. He was nervous. He was nervous about doing something new, of making a mistake, of failing. Not a new sensation, but one he was unfamiliar with when it came to the violin. He’d hadn’t been fearful of playing in front of people since he was a child, once he began to learn and master he hadn’t felt the need.

But… this wasn’t him performing in front of strangers, with people he didn’t know beside him. This was doing Allegra a favour, and playing for his friends, there in the audience. It was for them, no one else, and no one else’s opinion mattered but theirs.

Félix had no other reaction at this revelation except to lean down and kiss Marinette’s head, his nose brushing the carefully done curls. “What would I do without you, ma ceil étoile?”

She giggled and stood, straightening his tie as she answered. “Pacing a whole in the carpet most likely. Now go warm up. I need to go make sure Claude and Allan haven’t driven Sebastian insane.”

She smoothed a hand over his shoulders and he caught it, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “I will make you proud,” he promised.

“You already have,” she replied softly, turning over their hands to kiss his palm. _You don’t need to try, _that kiss said, _you are more than everything. You don’t need my pride of approval even though you have it always. _

He loved her, loved her for it all. Every moment, for this understanding, for her very self. More than everything dreamed of in sonnets and seas.

Allegra coughed pointedly and Marinette jerked away, embarrassed, and hustled out of the room, wishing them luck as she disappeared.

There was a beat of silence, and then:

“So when's the wedd—”

“Cease.”

Later that night, as he felt the music swell around him on the stage, his eyes found Marinette in the darkened theatre, her face glowing in the crowd.

He smiled as he played that night, spurred on by the pride in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yes I'm late but have you considered: I am very small, and I have no money, so you can imagine that type of stress I am under


End file.
